


Бремя одиночества

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Чувства Эллоны.





	Бремя одиночества

Всю жизнь ей приходилось нести непосильную ношу. Быть одинокой, скрываться от угроз, прятаться вдали от близких. Разве можно быть счастливой, живя в постоянном напряжении? Разве можно быть счастливой, зная, что ты лишь орудие для тех, кому нужна твоя сила? Разве можно жить, когда вся цель твоей жизни - выжить любой ценой?  
Ей пришлось покинуть всех, кого она любила. Ее пытались защитить, но зачем?.. Разве не лучше было бы, если бы ее просто не было? Если бы ее бросили одну...  
Тогда дядя Лагуна остался бы с Рейни. Тогда бы не разбилась их маленькая и такая странная семья. И у Скволла были бы родители... Она чувствовала себя виноватой. Она хотела, чтобы он тогда не пошел за ней. Разве так было бы не лучше?  
Когда она смотрела на его прошлое и видела его чувства как на ладони, ей хотелось плакать от переполнявших душу эмоций. Ее так любили, ради нее рисковали жизнью... Но разве хоть кого-то из них это сделало счастливым? Нет...  
Ей хотелось знать, почему все так обернулось. Ее сила была проклятьем. Но она же помогла заглянуть в прошлое и увидеть там надежду... «Ты - моя единственная надежда», - все, что сказала она Скволлу, когда он спросил. Объяснить, для чего она делала это, для чего ей все это было нужно... Она и сама не знала, что ищет. Какие ответы.  
Она, всегда покорно и безропотно принимавшая свою судьбу и ощущавшая себя бессильной что-либо сделать, прыгнула на корабль Эстхара, мечтая снова оказаться рядом с дядей Лагуной. Она, которая даже с помощью силы не могла ничего изменить... Взяла свою судьбу в свои руки. И не пожалела об этом.  
Они встретились в космосе. Вечно занятый работой, Лагуна нашел время для встречи с ней - и она знала, что для него на всем свете нет ничего важнее. Ничего важнее, чем она, ее счастье и безопасность. Они говорили и говорили, обо всем, что случилось за эти семнадцать лет. Маленькая Элли выросла, превратившись в миловидную девушку. А он продолжал относиться к ней все с той же заботой.  
Когда ее забрали, он оказался бессилен. Самый ужасный момент его жизни - вот что он думал об этом. Не смог защитить, был бесполезен. И, попытавшись все исправить, как всегда сделал все наперекосяк... Он не хотел, чтобы она провела жизнь в полном одиночестве. Разве, живя на корабле, можно быть счастливой? Они оба чувствовали себя виноватыми друг перед другом. Но на какие-то мгновения это перестало иметь значение...  
Когда он обнял ее, впервые после их разлуки, она ощутила себя счастливой. Ей было хорошо и спокойно в его объятиях, как никогда и нигде больше. Ведь никто не любил ее сильнее, чем он...


End file.
